


Hunter's Kiss

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Cervitaur!Dipper Pines, Cervitaur!Mabel Pines, Deerper, Deerper Pines, Humanoid!Bill Cipher, M/M, Monster Falls AU, Someone asked about this and so im reuploading it, Still demon Bill, Werewolf!Wendy, and also remembered i hate myself so lets post it without any editing, and i WAS gonna rewrite it and read it over, but then i thought eh, monster falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then the fleeting notion-that my life he'd save</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been like this before,
> 
> Felt my body sinking to the earth's grassy floor.
> 
> No i have never known a love like this,
> 
> Never felt the flaming arrow of the lonely Hunter's Kiss.

 

Dipper chased his sister around the Mystery Shack, kicking up dirt when his hooves connected with the ground momentarily and leveraged his body forward. His sister's laughing echoed through the wind as he tightened his jaw and snorted a frustrated growl through his nose, picking up the pace to catch his laughing twin.

"I'm gonna ring your neck Mabel!! Get back here and give me back that stupid note!" Dipper's voice was raspy from the volume of his anger, his brown eyes narrowed as he saw his sister stop and turn slightly, her hind leg off the ground as she brought her hand to her bottom lip in dramatic thought.

"Now i don't think love is stupid Dipper, it's quite the opposite, c'mon it'll be so much easier if you just tell her! Here, i'll go give it to her right now!" Mabel cocked her head back and smiled widely, her braces showing as she pointed towards the entrance of the gift shop.

"Mabel!! No! Don't you dare!" Dipper's eyes widened in horror as his sister's long thin legs slowly trotted closer to the door.

"Geez, I'm pretty sure Wendy already knows though, you're so obvi-OOF!"

Dipper tackled Mabel, the twins tumbling into the ground with heavy force causing bruises to surely be visible by the next day. Mabel kicked her legs around furiously as she screamed as loud as she could, Dipper wincing as the shriek went straight through his ears. Trying to avoid the harsh kicks of his sister he grabbed her front legs and held them away, reaching for the now crumpled paper held in his sister's tightened grip.

"GRUNKLE STAN!!! SOOS!!! ANYBODY HELP!! DIPPER'S TRYING TO KILL ME!!" Mabel wailed holding the note high above her head, Dipper's front hoof digging deeply into the ground above Mabel's shoulder as he reached for the note, almost reaching it as his fingers brushed the edges.

"Dude!" a firm grip on the back of Dipper's orange shirt and a hard yank backwards, and he was pulled off of his sister, who was now smiling triumphantly as she still held the note in her hands.

"Thank you Wendy," Mabel stood back up from the ground, dusting off her sweater.

Dipper sat still on the ground, his hind legs folded underneath him as he kept himself up with his front two, staring up at the red haired teen with slight frustration but more of underline horror than anything else. He watched as she helped Mabel, looking at the palm of her hand and arm where she had landed on a rock or two causing the skin to tear away slightly. Sighing in relief before she whipped her head around to look down at him, her green and yellow eyes were centered right at him causing him to shift awkwardly, folding his arms in front of his chest. 

"Dude, what was that all about?" Wendy asked, offering him a hand.

"You have siblings, you tell me..." Ignoring her offer he pulled himself off the ground, mentally punching himself for his attitude towards the older girl.

Wendy pulled her hand back and let her arm fall to her side, watching as the other started to walk away, brushing dirt off of his arm and fixing his hat, "Jokingly telling them im gonna kill them is one thing, but then looking like i just might is another. You looked like you were literally going to kill her, what did she do?"

"What doesn't she do? She's the worst sister possible!" Dipper's ears perked up when he heard the shuffling of the ground, looking slightly behind Wendy he saw Mabel standing there, a look of apology and guilt in her eyes. Dipper snorted as his eyes narrowed in on her, "She never knows when to stop with these stupid jokes of hers, she never stays out of my business, and it's all just annoying! She thinks it's cute but it's not! I hate her as a sister."

"Whoa! Dipper, you need to take a step back," Wendy yelled towards him, "Alright yeah, siblings get on out nerves and junk but that's what siblings do!"

"You've never had Mabel as a sibling or you'd understand where i'm coming from!" Dipper yelled at the red haired girl, her canine teeth slightly visible.

"Dipper! I'm sorry! I, i was just playing!" Mabel cut in, "look you can have the note back! I wasn't going to really do anything!"

"Were you?! You know this whole summer i was thinking that you were pretty great and then you pull stupid things like this! I hate it! Why can't you just leave me alone! Just stay out of my business for once!" Dipper ground his teeth together. Sure Mabel was sweet and they had their good moments, but that didn't mean they really got along very well. Before coming to Gravity Falls they're relationship was hardly there, and while they were getting close... Dipper was more sensitive, and Mabel just didn't understand that very well. Pushing the boundaries too far and causing him to lash out, this wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last time he had gotten mad at her. But this was the first time he'd ever told her that he hated her, whether he truly meant it or not was unknown to her. But either way, she didn't like it and never wanted him to tell her that, she always thought that they were having fun...

"Dipper!" Wendy growled out harshly through her teeth in a faint snarl.

"You have no say in this Wendy! I know you mean well but you don't!" Dipper's mouth was working faster than his own mind, he barely recognized the words he just barely said. 

"Dipper i really am sorry!" Mabel apologized again, mumbling 'im sorry' over and over again as she felt her throat tighten, "I didn't know you were so upset about-"

"You never know do you," Dipper cut her off.

Mabel went over to her twin to give him the note back, when she was in personal space he jumped back quickly, turning on his hind legs and darting away from her as fast as he could. Mabel watched as he ran off, fading into the trees of the forest. She sighed to herself, as she looked down at the note in her loose grip. Wendy walked up next to her, pulling her into a comforting hug.

"What made him go off? What's the note about?" Wendy quietly asked as she pulled some grass that was still stuck in the younger's hair.

Mabel, didn't hug back, but she allowed the comforting gesture. Her eyes zone out on the other's limp tail, it was odd not seeing it wagging in some way. She shook her head, "It's not important...”

* * *

 

Dipper ran as fast as his long nimble legs could, his mind racing faster than him however. Oh God what did he say, why did he say any of those things? Sure Mabel was annoying at times but he didn’t hate her, why did he say that he did? And Wendy, he yelled at Wendy? She was probably going to punch him when he got back, or he could just avoid her for the rest of his life. That sounds good, yeah. He could avoid people. But then he’d feel like utter shit for never apologizing, oh God. Anxiety was knotting up in the pit of his stomach as he shut his eyes tightly in hopes that maybe all of this was a dream, just some weird screwed up dream and he’d wake up soon.

Suddenly his eye’s snapped open as he felt his whole body lurch forward, arms outstretched out of instinct even though his elbows buckled and bent right at the contact causing his face to collide harshly with the dirt. But he didn’t have time to process and of that, his legs tangled in the air as the weight of his body bent over his shoulders, causing him to tumble forward even more. The sound of his limps connecting with the ground, the tumbling of disturbed rocks, and the scurrying of small animals.

Dipper laid on the ground for a while after his tumble ceased, his legs tangled awkwardly and painful, pulling himself up with his arms as he tried to focus his eyes, the world spinning and everything seemingly doubled, the taste of metal and earth, the burning pain all over. He let out a ragged huff of air as he looked around, looking behind him at the lip of the ditch he had fallen into.

“Wow kid, that was quite the tumble,” Dipper didn’t even perk up in surprise when he heard a familiar higher pitched voice come from somewhere above him. Instead he lazily blinked and stared off in front of him. His vision was quickly blocked when he felt his hat being placed back on his head and the visor pulled down to cover his eyes.

“What do you want,” It wasn’t a question really, but the demon answered anyway as he pulled his hat back enough for him to see.

“Nothing~! I just saw that nasty performance earlier and wanted to check up on you,” Bill leisurely floated into dipper’s line of view, leaning on his back in the air.

Dipper froze for a moment, “You saw that?”

“every word, I heard it all, every action, I watched it all,” Bill turned over to float on his stomach, cradling his chin in his hand, “Oh man Pine Tree, I really thought you were going to kill her~, you should have seen your face it was all flushed with anger and your eyes were full of rage. Oh, it was quite the sight.”

Dipper jumped suddenly when he felt Bill’s lanky arm snake around his shoulder and pull him close, keeping him in place as he invaded his personal space with a wry toothy grin before purring, “Say Dipper, we should do it.”

Dipper stared as best he could at the demon, studying his face, confusion in his wide eyes as he stared into those calm lidded ones of the demon.

“We should kill Shooting Star,” His smile grew even more as his grip on Dipper’s shoulder tightened.

Dipper pulled back as best he could, between the already prominent pain coursing through his body and the fingers digging into his flesh, “What! No! No I couldn’t! I can’t do that! I won’t! That’s sick Bill!”

Dipper stared at the visible jagged teeth of Bill’s, the demon for the most part looked human to a point but a few things gave him away from being that. The obvious one being the third eye, however he usually kept that closed. The teeth is what always made Dipper want to bolt as soon as he saw them, he swore that were worse than a shark’s mouth, he didn’t know how in God’s name the demon didn’t bite off his own tongue or even close his mouth, there seemed to be hundreds of long pointed teeth in there.

“Oh c’mon, you were just screaming how much you wanted to,” Bill pointed out.

“I never said that!”

“Alright, so maybe not those words exactly, but you did say that you were going to,” Bill let go of dipper, sighing unamused at the false promise of someone murdering another.

“That was an empty threat,” Dipper pointed out watching the demon carefully.

“You’re so boring,” Bill sighed some more, looking around before dipping downward and reaching his hand out to a squirrel, the timid creature slowly inched forward enough till Bill’s gloved fingers wrapped tightly around it’s squirming frame.

Dipper watched the demon run his thumb from the animal’s chest up its neck forcing it to look upwards, forcing the poor creature’s mouth open but nothing cruel or violent. Slowly Dipper steadied himself as he careful stood on shaking legs, stumbling a bit before gaining complete balance. Bill looked over and dropped the small squirrel, going back over to where Dipper was now standing, while he had balance his legs were still a bit wobbly.

“Ow! Owowow…” repetitively whispered to himself as he tried walking, his front right leg ached in protest when he shifted his weight onto it making it difficult to correctly walk.

Bill smiled as he went over and sat on the teen’s back, legs crossed over one another and resting his back against Dipper’s. Dipper sighed in slight annoyance, it’s not that Bill was heavy, he surprisingly wasn’t, and it felt as if a child was on him if anything. Dipper never quite understood that about the other, he wasn’t even sure if he was actually allowing all his weight on him or not. But Bill never understood the meaning of personal space, that or he just didn’t care.

“Need help, Bambi?” Bill’s voice dripped with tease and mock.

Dipper’s eyes widened with annoyance and a faint dose of anger as he looked over his shoulder and at the demon, through gritted teeth he growled, “Do. Not. Call. Me. That.”

“Ooh-hoo-hoo~!” Bill cooed, “Did I strike a nerve there? Man, your sister is right, you are too sensitive, you take everything so serious~!”

“Get off of me,” Dipper stared straight ahead, his mood going from nervous to annoyed, bordering on angry because of the demon.

“No joking around Mr. Tree, all seriousness and no fun,” Bill’s smile grew as he shifted to rest his chin on the teen’s shoulder, looking up at his face, “Aw, is Bambi upset? You know as much as I love to see you pouting, you do need to learn how to take a joke.”

“And you need to learn to shut up!” Dipper’s voice raised as he stood up on his hind legs momentarily to buck Bill off of him, lurching forward and being sure to put most of his weight on his left leg, turning around to glare at the blond demon, who was currently sitting on the ground staring in shock at the moment at nothing.

“I didn’t come here to get pestered by some dumb demon!” Dipper yelled at Bill.

Bill’s eyes shifted upward to look at the teen, all friendliness was dropped from both his expression and voice, “why _did_ you come here, Dipper.”

“I came here to think! I came here… To try, and straighten things out,” Dipper’s anger was short lived as he sighed in exhaustion, “Bill, I just want to be left alone, is that too much to ask for? Just this once, I want to be left alone, no ‘oh silly Pine Tree, you’re never alone’ or whatever.”

“You keep acting like this and you’ll be alone all you want,” Bill stood up from the ground, carefully brushing the dirt of his overly dressed figure, walking over to the teen before speaking, “You won’t even have some dumb demon around, and you’ll be all alone.”

Dipper looked up at Bill, who was looking down at him without his usual cheerful smile, instead his mouth formed an almost straight line. Dipper closed his eyes tightly expecting Bill to do something when he saw his arm move up to his face, instead he felt the visor of his hat get harshly tugged downward.

Dipper reached up and pulled his hat back into its correct place, looking around before questioning aloud, “Bill?”

When he got no answer he sighed and mentally punched himself, again.  

* * *

 

Dipper slowly walked deeper through the trees, mindful of his injured front leg, running scenarios over and over again through his mind. Questioning what had gotten into him lately, sure he was a bit sensitive but not this badly, he never lashed out at Mabel over her dumb pranks, the only time he ever mad Bill mad was that one time in the Mindscape. It had to be this journal junk, he’s getting so close to figuring out some secrets and it’s all just stressing him out far too much.

Was it really worth it though?

What was he saying! Of course it was! Well, he hoped it would be. He also hoped that when he got back Wendy wouldn’t be there so he would at least have a little bit more time before confronting her about earlier, he hoped that Mabel would talk to him when he got home too. He hoped that Bill wasn’t serious about what he said, even though he was right about it.

Dipper loudly groaned as he pulled at his hair in frustration before sighing loudly and hung his head. Staring at the ground as he slowly stepped.

“I’m sorry,” Dipper apologized out loud, part of him hoping that someone was around to hear it. Bill, Mabel, Wendy, whoever. But knowing all too well that even if they were he’d still have to truly apologize to them rather than just speak aloud.

“I’m sorry, I really am, I hate this, I hate me,” He continued speaking to himself, Bill’s voice rang through his ears as he whispered the last part barely making a sound, “please don’t leave me you guys.”

Dipper’s ears perked up as did his head, stopping his saunter to look around, eyes wide as he looked through the darkened trees. Light barely shone through the leaves in some parts. He backed up a little bit, ears straining to hear any sounds. He couldn’t. No birds were calling out to one another, no squirrels or rabbits, not even butterflies were around. His head whipped around when he heard a faint snap from the direction he had just came from, staring nervously in hope that it was nothing.

After moments of silence and waiting Dipper moved as quickly as he could, doglegging his original route to head back to the Mystery Shack. Moving to avoid the trees, trying not to put very much pressure on his leg, trying not to worry about anything at all. His ears perked once again as he looked up to see a bird quickly flying above him, screeching a warning call as its large wings beat at the air. Dipper swallowed harshly and tightened his jaw as he began to quicken his pace to a trot, ignoring his leg. Looking over his shoulder finally to look behind him to see the trees and shadows, random leaves falling and rays of light threading the darkness. His eyes scanned all around him for anything unusual but caught nothing. Just as he was turning to look ahead he was halted in his movements abruptly.

Dipper mentally cursed as he backed up a few steps, rubbing at his cheek before opening his eyes to see the tree he had ran into, squealing in horror as he saw the spider web and spider on the branch right next to where he hit. Once he realized that it was nothing, rather than some arachnid that made his skin crawl, he looked at the floor for his hat that had gotten knocked off in the collision.

Looking around on the leaf and pine needle covered forest floor before he spotted his blue and white hat, sighing as he reached down and grabbed the headgear. His eyes widened when a frigid hand quickly reached out and gripped his wrist in a painful grip.

Dipper stared at the appendage, a human like hand with fingers twice as long as any normal hand would have, the skin was gone, whether skinned or burned, blackened and cracked claws grew from the beings fingertips. Slowly Dipper’s wide, horror drenched eyes looked upward. Dipper screeched loudly as he saw the horse skull. It was a mask of some sort, seeing from the lack of jaw, and underneath he saw teeth protruding from a slit that he assumed would be the horrid monster’s mouth. The creature looked as if it was someone’s attempt at a satyr, a horrid concoction of goat legs sewn onto a body of a man only for it to be damned for its creator’s actions.

Dipper began to panic and scream as loud as he could, clawing at the hand wrapped around his, hitting the forearm, raising his legs to kick free. Dipper twisted his body around in an awkward manner to kick the beast with both his hind legs in hopes to free his grip. He heard a deep groan as his arm was freed, not wasting any time in running he darted away as fast as his legs could take him, adrenaline coursing through him enough to add to his speed and not feel the pain in his leg and entire body.

Not even bothering to look behind him his mind raced with questions, what the hell was that? How far was the Mystery Shack or even, how long had he been walking?  He didn’t know, he didn’t care, well he cared of course he cared, but all that he was thinking properly of was to run as fast as he could and as far away as he could. As he ran he felt around his vest looking for the journal, hoping that maybe somewhere it spoke of something like this creature. Even more panic draped over Dipper in realization that he hadn’t brought the journal with him, the day started with him getting dressed and while he went to go grab the journal in hopes to go on a monster hunt he saw Mabel going through his stuff again.

Well, he wanted a monster hunt, but the other way around. He didn’t want to be the one being hunted. Oh God, he was going to die, he was so going to die, and after he said all that awful junk to Mabel and Wendy, and even Bill. A heavy weight pulled at his chest at the thought of him dying and those being his last words.

Bringing himself to a harsh halt, his hooves digging into the ground, he changed his route to the way he assumed, and prayed, was home. His vest snagging every now and again on the branches that seemed like hands reached out to grab him, tearing at some point, but that could be dealt with later hopefully. Leaping over a fallen tree, when his front legs were braced with his weight was when he was grimly reminded of his injury, his pupils retracting and eyes widening in intense pain as his leg twisted and he fell into the dirt.

The adrenaline still pumped through his veins however, as he pulled himself off the ground, not bothering to wipe the blood streaming from his nose and the dirt that stuck to the red, limping worse than before as he heard the following footsteps. Quickly hiding behind a large tree, begging his heart to stop racing and pounding so loudly, he swore it echoed through the thick silence. The hard breathing of the creature got louder as it stepped closer to where Dipper was.

Dipper’s eyes widened in horror as he looked up once a familiarly skinned hand was grabbing harshly at the tree he was hiding behind, just above his head.

“Found you,” It spoke in a deep shattered and mutilated voice, the monster pulled itself to face Dipper, who backed away from the tree out to the open again staring at whatever it was exactly standing in front of him, his arms raised up in defense.

With every step it took closer to Dipper, he took another step back trying to study the being, “What, what do you want from me?”

The monster simply snorted hard as if to laugh, but it never answered, instead Dipper heard a loud rumble, almost like a click, coming from the monster’s throat. Dipper carefully looked around, looking for some way out if any. Before he could he saw from his side vision the grotesque hand raised and knock him in the side, causing him to fall to the ground with a silence gasp of pain. Dipper took a moment to grasp his bearings, looking up at the monster whose small glowing yellow eyes were glued on him.

“You, are durable, aren’t you,” It spoke to him.

Dipper questioningly stared, “What? What does that mean?”

“You’ve taken beatings all day and yet, you are not broken,” Dipper watched as it walked closer to him, “How much does it take to break?”

Dipper stood up again wobbly and unbalance as the creature came up to him, before it could do anything Dipper weakly stood on his hind legs and jutted his front two into the monster’s torso, the sharp ends of his hooves clipped the burnt skin as the monster grabbed both legs in his hand, pulling Dipper off the ground with a shriek of pain from the teen. As his hind legs dangled off the ground Dipper quickly curled his fingers into the hollow sockets of the horse skull and ripped it off, not realizing before now that it had slowly started to fuse into the wearer, who growled but was cut short when Dipper raised the skull above his head and brought it down with as much force he could muster at the moment into the monster’s temple.

The monster dropped him as he threw both his hands over the area that was hit. As Dipper scrambled to his feet he began to turn to back another dash to it, but as he looked to the side he froze as his eyes locked with three golden ones.

“Oh Dipper, I can’t leave you alone for a second”

Before Dipper could process what the demon said to him he saw Bill raise his left arm and bring his right one back, his left hand aimed at him, not the monster currently attacking him. Bill’s smile grew as he closed two of his eyes.

The wind from Dipper’s lungs left him as an intense burning sensation spread through his body starting from his upper torso, the world seemed to stop momentarily as everything went colorless and grey, he looked down so see a blue flaming impact on his stomach, he wanted to scream from the pain but he had no breath to do so, he felt as if he was suffocating. His whole body trembled as he felt himself get knocked back, a moment or two delay. Looking back up to see Bill, who’s wicked smile seemed to hold back a laugh he could already hear echoing in through the ringing in his ears. His eyes fell and looked up at the bright happily blue sky shining through the greyed trees, slowly the burning fire that felt to engulf his entire body faded besides from his stomach. A freezing numb ate up his fingers and his arms. He felt his legs bending, and before long he body hit the floor, then the back of his head collided a second late. His teeth collided with one another and seemed to continue to rattle even after everything caught up and he was lying motionless on the hard ground.

The monster’s head whipped around to the side to look at Bill, who was leisurely walking out of the shadows with a faint smile, looking at Dipper before looking over at the monster.

“Well, it sure has been a while, what are you doing here?” Bill asked the monster.

When he didn’t get a response he simply rolled his eyes, the smile never fading, and continued on in simple conversation, “Who summoned you? Demons cannot enter and walk freely among this plain without a mortal summoning them first.”

“I could ask you the same thing,” the demon retorted.

“But you didn’t, I asked the question and I’d ever so like an answer,” Bill locked eyes with the other before he tightened his jaw and spoke in a commanding serious tone, “Now.”

Dipper lulled his head to the side and watched with hazy eyes the two demons speaking, when he went to move however Bill tightened his left fist and caused the intense burning sensation to return momentarily, enough for Dipper to stop trying to move and cry out a soft wail of pain.

“It doesn’t matter in the end,” Bill sighed when he still didn’t receive and answer, his smile faded as he made a gesture with his right hand and a blue flame because etching on the forest floor around the other demon. Before it could do anything the blue flames finished quickly the trap rune, leaving the demon defenseless and unable to move away. Bill ignored the loud growling from the other as he walked over to where Dipper had been laying.

Dipper’s eyes lazily moved to look at Bill, he was breathing heavily and in shaky short breaths, he couldn’t even lift his arm, he could barely move his head to the side. Bill studied him for a while, waiting for the other to fully banish back into the rightful plain of existence it belonged rather than this one, he’d have to make sure to deal with him correctly though later.

Bill sighed out a laugh as he looked up from Dipper, “How am I going to carry you?”

“w-wha..t.” Dipper quietly began to whisper, “D..d y-ou, do..”

“I sent that guy back to hell where he belongs and saved Bambi once again,” Bill laughed.

Dipper stared blankly at him, he wasn’t even fully registering what he himself was saying. Before he could hazily think anymore he felt Bill pick him up carefully, one arm wrapped under his hind legs, his upper body over his shoulder and his other hand against Dipper’s back, never carrying the boy before he was unsure of how exactly to do this.

* * *

 

Dipper slowly blinked his eyes, seeing the wall of the shared makeshift attic bedroom he and Mabel stayed in at the Mystery Shack. He stared blankly for several minutes before all the memories of what happened earlier, earlier that day? Yesterday? He didn’t know. Carefully he shifted to look over at his sister’s bed, her back was turned to him as she slept. He pulled the blanket off of him as he stepped blindly in the dark towards her, his steps clicking loudly in the silence.

Once at her bed he knelt down on the ground, his legs folding neatly underneath him, he crossed his arms on the edge of her bed and cradled his head, “Mabel, I’m so sorry… Please, know that I didn’t mean anything that I said…”

His eyes shifted to look at the back of her head and he sighed, “I shouldn’t even say that you’re the worse sister, at least you try, and that’s the best anyone could do… If either one of us should hate the other, you should hate me. For being the worse brother possible who gets angry and upset at his sister for just trying to help him out…”

“Hating you won’t get anywhere though,” Mabel whispered, though she never turned to look at him.

“Still, if you did, or if you just now started to hate me, I’d understand…” Dipper replied with a soft snort.

“Eh, I’m sorta used to your dumb moods,” Mabel sat up in her bed to look at her younger twin, “just this whole time since Summer started, you and I had been getting along so well, it was just kinda unexpected... Truthfully Dipper, I don’t want things to go back to how they were before. I felt like I didn’t even have a brother, like you wanted nothing to do with me… I felt like I was just getting to know a stranger, my own brother. And I was just broken that all that would disappear over me being dumb.”

“You weren’t being dumb, I was the one overreacting about everything, like always,” Dipper sat up and looked at Mabel.

She had her lips pursed to the side in an awkward ‘well what now?’ look before finally holding her arms out, “Awkward sibling hug?”

“Awkward sibling hug.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is dumb, i'm sorry. I've been struggling to write and i had an Anon on tumblr ask about this so i thought to reupload it for them. I was gonna reread it and fix it but i hate rereading my writing it makes me feel sick and gross and want to cry but hey hHOHOHOHO YOU DIDN'T COME HERE TO HEAR ME COMPLAIN. I think this was my second Gravity Falls work i ever wrote?
> 
> I don't know, does anyone even really read the end notes?


End file.
